


big robots and little robots

by Ironinkpen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also I'm so sorry this took so long to post Anon, Also: don't be fooled by the number of chapters, Ehhh mentions of Korrasami but other than that..., Gen, Here it is!!, It turned out way longer than I said it would be so hopefully that'll help you forgive me??, It's one fic but split into itty bitty bits, This was so hard to write it was ridiculous, We moved and the internet wasn't working and I couldn't get it up, but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Izzzy izzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyy can you please either do a prompt where Mako finds out Bolin is 'dead' and freaks out, or a prompt where Bolin is scent to the reeducation camp and its like innteeenssee and serious shit like omg-we-can't-live-like-this-we -gotta_help-these-people-and-get-out-of-here type of thing? *kneels on hands and knees, kissing feet*" -Anonymous</p><p>I'm sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this, Anon!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean _he’s not here?_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin was not having a good day.

For one thing, the ropes he was tied up with were a little tight. Plus, his (ex??? they’d have to work that out later) girlfriend was unconscious, which was a big bummer, because the guards that were transporting them weren’t really the friendly type. To top it all off, his back was killing him from the stupid truck bouncing over every little rock and his hair was still feeling a little crispy from nearly being fried by that _giant death beam_.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He complained loudly for the third time in twenty minutes. The driver, used to antics by now, ignored him. The new guard, one that had been traded in at their last stop, did not.

“Shut up, prisoner.” He snapped, reaching for his baton. The jerk. Honestly, _Ghazan_ was nicer than the clowns they were rotating into their transport, and he tried to kill Bolin by bringing down a mountain.

The driver shook his head at him.

“Don’t bother with him.” He said. “He just likes to hear the sound of his own voice.”

True, but ouch. Bolin made a dying whale-seal noise that had the driver huffing out a small laugh. “And I thought we were getting along so well, Ling.”

Ling looked back to the road. The guard sent him one more mean glare before going back to doing- well, whatever he was doing.

Bolin returned his attention Opal, who was still out cold. Her face was covered with soot from the explosion they had just nearly escaped (or, rather, were extracted from), and she was curled up in a small ball. She didn’t look hurt, but her breaths were very tiny and very shallow and- His teeth caught his bottom lip and bit down on it in an effort to keep from frowning. If Bolin let himself frown, he would start to cry. If he cried, he wouldn’t stop crying.

He squinted and found the other prisoner in the dark. She hadn’t talked for several hours- just stared at her feet. She also hadn’t responded to any of Bolin’s questions. Still, he would try. “How are you holding up, Zhu Li?”

Brown eyes flickered up to him before flickering back down.

Okay. Good talk.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Lin Beifong got home. Korra greeted her the second she stepped off the bison, hugged Su and the boys when she saw them, then looked around, checking to see if Bolin and Opal were somehow hiding in the saddle. The realization cracked across her features slowly. When she turned to Lin, her expression was a question she already half-knew the answer to.

Lin shook her head anyway.

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

“We went to rescue my family.” Lin said, hours later, her voice quiet and tense. Mako was standing in front of her, wound like a spring. “We were about to spring them out, but Kuvira found us-“

“He’s been _captured?_ ”

“He’s been-” Lin cut off, her mask of professionalism slipping. “There was… a weapon.” Mako’s shoulders practically trembled with the effort it took him to stay still. To stay standing. He knew that tone of voice. He knew it he knew it he knew it. It was the same tone of voice the officer from years and years ago used to tell him that his parents were in a better place now, that he and his brother were okay, and did they have any family the precinct could call? “Kuvira captured them and used them… used them as a demonstration. Mako, he, Zhu Li, and Opal are dead. I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Mako’s face was terrifyingly blank as he said, “Thank you,” and left the office. He walked down the quiet hallway, walked as far into the bowels of the air temple as he could, and slipped inside a secluded broom closet.

The second the door clicked shut, he fell to pieces.

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

At thirteen, something ugly began to fester in Mako’s heart.

It churned whenever Bolin got himself into trouble with the gangs, whenever Mako was forced to work a double shift of booking to pay for that stupid fireferret’s food, whenever Mako forced himself to part with his rations in order to feed Bolin, whose ribs were beginning to pop out of his chest like skeletal daisies. It grew darker and uglier during the winter, when Mako had to sustain Bolin through sicknesses and fatigues, when he had to drag himself up out of whatever meager shelter they had found for the night in order to work, even though he was so, so tired, and it wasn’t fair.

Sometimes that ugly thing whispered to him. Sometimes, when Bolin managed to get involved in yet another kidnapping, when Mako was getting ready to leave to retrieve him, he would think, _maybe its better this way, if he’s not here you can finally rest_ -

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

At twenty-two, Mako just wanted Bolin to come home.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Bolin really wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and see his brother again, wanted to go home and sleep in his bed again, wanted to go home and _go to the damn bathroom_.

“When are we stopping again?” Bolin groaned, wincing at each bump in the road. “I seriously have to pee.”

Unlike Ling, the new driver did not so much as glance back at him. He also didn’t tell the new guard not to punch Bolin in the face to get him to shut up. So, Bolin would have to endure a full bladder, an unconscious girlfriend, a silent friend, and black eye for the rest of the ride. Zhu Li didn’t even so much as ask him if he was okay.

Bolin swallowed down another frown. No frowning.

To pass the time and distract himself, he observed things. It was cold, damp, and dark in the back of the truck and he could just barely make out the outlines of his companions. The truck was still bouncing stupidly, which told Bolin that the road they were on was bumpy- probably an unpaved path or maybe not even a path at all. They were probably being taken to a reeducation camp.

Okay, no panicking either. Just. Think. No, not about that. Uh-

Republic City. Chief Beifong was heading there right now (because she was undoubtedly safe; there was no way in hell Kuvira could have taken on the original metalbender and her two protégées in one go) to tell everybody about the destructive power of the weapon. They would be able to take precautions. More people would be safe thanks to what he did.

He had helped people.

With a sigh, he curled up on himself, clinging to the thought in an effort to keep warm.

 

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Korra stood in the doorway of his apartment later that night. For a second, he wondered how. Then, it hit him. She still had that old key.

“Hi.” She said. Her voice was small.

Mako didn’t respond. He just sighed and slumped back against the couch. The door shut with a quiet click. Korra’s footsteps were light as she approached him.

She knelt down in front of the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut, knew she was taking in the red splotches on his cheeks, the wheezing, heavy rattle of his breath, the tears that were already slipping through the cracks of his eyelashes without permission. She took it all in, exhaled a breath that may have been a sigh or a choked cry, and pulled him into a hug.

Suddenly, they were seventeen and eighteen again, all bright fisted, knuckles bruised, fighting in an arena for the masses. The Korra he was clinging to as he tried to wrangle in the sobs tearing out of his throat was old, so old, but he could pretend for a second. He could pretend that they were still the Fireferrets, that the heaving of their chests was from a tough game and not from the cries choking them and stealing their oxygen. He could pretend that the tight arms around him came in two sets, that it was a group hug. That his brother was there, too.

 

 

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Pros and Cons of Peeing in the Mean Guard’s Water Pouch

 

Pros:

  *       You wouldn’t have to pee anymore.
  *       Revenge for the black eye.
  *       It would be very funny and you are very bored.
  *       Revenge.



Cons:

  *       None.
  *       Literally zero.
  *       Go pee in his water pouch.



 

 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

He was going to pee in the mean guard’s water pouch.

He was going to do it, and it was going to be awesome. Neither the guard nor the driver paid him much attention if he wasn’t talking, and all he really had to do was shuffle forward on his knees a little bit to get to it, so noise wasn’t a problem. Opal was still out (which was concerning but Bolin refused to think too hard on it because he knew he’d freak out if he did) and Zhu Li wasn’t paying attention to him at all, so there would be no witnesses. Aiming would be an issue, since his hands were tied behind his back, but if he got a little creative he was sure he could-

Bolin lurched forward as the driver slammed on the brake. With nothing to brace himself with, he face-planted right next to that stupid water pouch.

The guard grumbled something about amateur drivers before popping the door open and jumping out. Warm, dewy summer air rushed into the truck and sunlight spilled onto the guard’s vacated seat. It smelled like early morning. Bolin could hear birds chirping and metal clanking in the distance.

The back door, the one Bolin had been shoved into like a meat sack several days ago, slid open. He heaved himself up into a sitting position to look. The guard stood in it, smiling, but it wasn’t a nice smile. It was the kind of smile that reminded Bolin of Shady Shin. The kind of smile you might see on a lizard snake.

Bolin was grabbed by his collar and pulled out into the light, the intensity of it burning his eyes. He squinted against the sun, just barely catching the outline of a heavy gate and a tall fence.

As he wobbled on his own two legs for the first time in two days, he heard the man behind him say, “Welcome to the Jieshou Reeducation Camp.”

 

 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Men and women were separated immediately. Bolin felt a heavy pit drop in his stomach as the guard ordered some of the “campers” to extract Opal from the back of the truck, but he forced himself to think rationally. They were talking about taking her to an infirmary- she would be fine. They wouldn’t hurt her.

The pit didn’t leave, even after she was carried away.

Zhu Li let herself be led into camp without argument. She still didn’t look at Bolin. He couldn’t fathom why. “Zhu Li-”

She was gone.

The guard behind him shoved him forward towards two men dressed in jumpsuits. “Get him situated.”

The men nodded at the guard, but the second his back was turned, they scowled at him. The shorter one, who was bald and had eyes that crinkled at the edges, smiled kindly at Bolin. “Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be fine.”

“Oh.” Bolin felt his black eye throb. It was almost jarring, being out in the sun again, talking to people who weren’t going to punch him in the face. “Thanks.”

The taller one nodded towards the camp and their little group began moving. Once through the gates, the smell of copper and sweat assaulted Bolin’s senses. The smaller man noticed him wrinkling his nose and said, “Don’t worry, you get used to it.”

“This is Jieshou.” The tall man began to explain. “It’s one of the largest reeducation camps Kuvira has created. It’s home to political dissenters, opposition, and enemies. Basically, anyone who looks at the ‘Great Uniter’ wrong ends up here.”

The three of them began walking through and Bolin- Bolin felt his heart break. After three years of helping Kuvira, of thinking that the reeducation camps were for criminals- true enemies of the Earth Empire- here he was.

There were children running around. Children dressed in little soot-smudged jumpsuits, weaving in between the adults carrying heavy metal back towards the far right of the camp, where it was stacked in a strange, looming pile. Other adults were scrubbing shabby shacks, some were carrying the sick to the infirmary, some were carrying people Bolin deluded himself into thinking were sleeping towards the left side of the camp, and others still were working in what seemed to be a large, ugly factory near the pile of metal. The factory spewed black, acidic smoke into the sky.

Bolin could not stop looking at the children.

The smaller man put a hand on his arm. When Bolin managed to peel his eyes away to look at him, he was met with a sad sort of understanding. “Let’s get you settled in the barracks.” He said. Bolin realized for the first time that this man was very old. He reminded him of Toza, but softer. Less hard lines and more weary exhaustion.

Bolin allowed himself to be led away, the quiet words of the taller man drawing him back to reality. “You’re young, so you’re probably going to be on material duty.” He pointed down the dirt road that Bolin had been brought in through. “Shipments of metal and parts come in every day. The stuff’s ridiculously heavy, and they need a lot of people carrying the pieces. You won’t be allowed to bend it, the guards will take you down if you try, so don’t.” He then gestured to the factory. “That’s where the older people and children work. It’s mostly just sorting through stuff and welding stuff together. But,” He took a look at Bolin’s arms, “You’ll definitely be on material duty.”

They reached the barracks. Bolin was handed a jumpsuit with a number on it. “That’s you’re number from now on. It’ll be on your jumpsuit at all times, but try to remember it- if a guard starts yelling instructions out, he’ll be doing it by number. Sometimes you won’t have time to look down and read your tag. And, well. When the guards say to do something, you want to do them as quick as possible.”

“Are they- Are they bad here?” Bolin asked, thinking of the people he had worked with over the course of the past three years. They were kind, mostly; just earnest people hoping to make a difference. People like him.

The tall man’s lips pinched at the edges. He led Bolin to his bed. “Some of them aren’t. Some of them are.”

 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Getting settled in was surprisingly easy. Bolin was nothing if not adaptable, after all of his years on the street.

The two men that had led Bolin in were also a big help. Bolin learned that the shorter man’s name was Xu, while the taller’s was Ping. Xu had been in the camp for a little over a year, while Ping had been in for a full three.

“I was in one of the first towns that were taken over,” He explained. “And I wasn’t too happy about it. They locked me up in here as soon as they got their hands on me.”

They introduced him to the person in charge of material transpiration, a woman who was also, luckily, a prisoner. Her name was Cheng, and she was tall and had thick, tree-trunk arms. She grinned at Bolin, clapped him on the back, and told him that she was glad for his help, and that he should start right then. Xu took that as his cue to leave and go back to his own duties. Ping was young and healthy, so he stayed with Bolin and Cheng.

The slabs of metal _were_ heavy. The smallest pieces were taller than him and paper thin, but they took at least three people to carry. The larger ones were transported by groups of twenty.

Bolin, who was put into a group of five with Ping, chatted with his fellow prisoners to distract himself from the pain in his arms. He learned that one was a mother, another was a husband whose wife was expecting their fourth child soon, and one was a boy who had launched a smear campaign against Kuvira which had been promptly shut down when its launcher was thrown into the reeducation camp. As it turned out, little reeducation actually happened at the camp- it was mostly just a work camp where they built… something. No one really knew what.

Bolin told them fun little stories to get them to crack smiles. Some of them looked like they hadn’t smiled for a long time.

By the time night fell, Bolin had met about half the camp. He had seen Zhu Li around, too, but she continued to pretend that he didn’t exist, even when he called out to her. He felt the beginnings of a frown coming on so he tried not to think about her too much.

Dinner, as it turned out, was moldy bread and soup that tasted more like water. This was fine to Bolin, who had sometimes eaten garbage as a child, but he eyed the kids, kids who were still growing, who needed more, and felt his stomach churn. He made to break off a piece of his bread and slip it to a little pig-tailed girl whose ribs were poking out from under her shirt, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Ping was shaking his head.

“If the guards see you do that, she’ll be the one in trouble. Don’t.”

Bolin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Okay.”

It wasn’t okay.

 

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Mako woke up feeling more drained and exhausted than he had been when he had gone to sleep. Korra, who had stayed the night with him as he mourned, turned and grumbled something in her sleep. She looked just as tired as him, so he didn’t wake her up. He didn’t even climb out of bed- just listened to her breathe very quietly and let the sound lull him into a pleasant, thoughtless hum.

Bolin was dead.

Bolin was dead, and Mako knew that the sadness would come back soon, but right now all he could feel was the hollowness of his bones. It occurred to him that perhaps he had taken Bolin for granted. The knowledge that his heart was no longer beating disrupted the rhythm of Mako’s own heart. He could feel it stutter, skip a beat, and then stop. Pause. Start again when it realized that this emptiness didn’t mean that Mako wasn’t still alive.

Bolin wasn’t alive.

Bolin was dead.

And it was a funny, funny thing. The hollowness didn’t leave, but, impossibly, the sadness came back anyway. The two coexisted in his chest- emptiness and crushing, aching _feeling_ \- and destroyed him.

Korra woke when the sobs got just a bit too loud. He hadn’t meant to wake her. He felt bad.

She pressed her lips tightly together, rolled over so that she could tuck him into her side, and carded her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep like that, cheeks wet and heart aching.

 

 

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

“I should be dead.” Bolin said during a break the next day. It was the first time he had admitted it aloud.

“Here, here.” One of the men said, toasting with an imaginary glass.

“No.” Suddenly, Bolin had a wad of words in his throat. Now that he was talking, it seemed as if he needed for these people to understand. “I mean, Kuvira had us. She had us tied up, she had this giant weapon pointed at us, she _fired_ it at us. But, just as it gets close enough to burn my eyebrows off, the street opens up under us and her guards are dragging us down some underground tunnels. She could have killed us but she kept us _alive._ I don’t get it. _Why?_ ”

He looked at the people around him helplessly, but they seemed just as lost. He didn’t know why he had expected answers from them. Well, maybe he hadn’t expected them. Maybe he had just hoped for them.

The break ended and Ping nudged him on the shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Bolin managed a smile, and though it was a bland, sorry thing, it was a smile all the same.

As long as he didn’t frown, it’d be okay.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

His big brother was always frowning. Bolin could hardly remember ever seeing Mako smile _ever_.

“Are you a robot?” He asked one night while Mako got the fire ready. They needed the fire so that they could sleep since it was winter, and it got very, very cold in the winter. Mako looked up at him.

“No.” Mako said, which was exactly what someone who was a robot would say. “I’m not a robot.”

He wasn’t. Later on when Bolin settled in for the night, curled up against his brother, he could hear the thump-thump-thump of his heart. Robots didn’t have heartbeats. He didn’t have to go to school to know that.

Still. He wondered about that frown.

 _Maybe when you frown, you never stop frowning,_ Bolin thought, turning to look at Mako’s face. Even in his sleep, the corners of his lips were pressed down. It made him look old. Mako had just turned eleven this past year, but he sometimes looked a lot like the teens in gangs, with hard eyes and heavy expressions.

Bolin didn’t like those guys.

Mako’s eyes weren’t hard like theirs, but there were days where it was a close thing. Bolin never wanted to see Mako become like them. He wouldn’t be able to stand it.

He tucked himself back under his brother’s arm and decided right then and there that he would smile enough for the both of them.

 

 

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

By the time Mako allowed himself to be dragged out of his apartment by Korra two days later, it was mid-afternoon. Republic City was still bustling and the world was still turning and his little brother was dead.

Korra held his hand and managed to coax him through the movements of walking- left, right, left, right- and they began their trek to the Republic City Police Station, where Mako would have to face Chief Beifong and try not to think about Bolin, just as she would try not to think about Opal.

The spirits chattered noisily as they walked, weaving between Korra’s legs, giggling and laughing as they passed. Mako could vaguely hear Korra telling them to keep their distance, that her friend was very upset and could you please leave him alone? But, some followed them all the way to the office, and some even went in with them. There was a little spirit with pink eyes and furry green paws, one that looked like a little ball, and another that thoughtlessly floated, laughing everything it happened upon, including Mako. If he had more energy, he may have been annoyed.

“Beifong.” Korra said as they entered. Chief and President Raiko were standing near the window and speaking in low, quiet tones when they came in, but she turned away from him to greet them. She and Mako made eye contact and both looked at Korra immediately in order to avoid further acknowledgement.

“Korra. Detective.” She nodded Korra, still not quite looking at Mako. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Namely the weapon.” Raiko said, as eloquent and considerate as ever. Mako and Chief both flinched at the mention of it, and Korra sent him a dirty look.

“Have a bit more tact, President Raiko, or I’m bailing on this meeting.” Raiko blinked, as if finally realizing. He had the decency to look embarrassed. Korra let go of Mako’s hand and moved hers to his back, whispering gently, “You can go if you want.”

Mako shook his head. “I’m fine.” He said firmly, so firmly that he almost believed it himself. Korra shot him another worried look, but did not to press. She knew him well.

The spirits that had followed them into the room chattered happily. Both Raiko and Korra frowned at them, Korra in annoyance and Raiko in distaste. “Get these things out of here so that we can begin the meeting.”

“They’re spirits, not _things_.” Korra’s voice was acidic. “I’ll get them out of here if you kindly shut up, President Raiko. You’d be doing us all a service.” Pleased that Raiko looked properly ruffled, she turned to the furry green spirit and said, “Could you please go play outside? We’re trying to talk about something important right now, and I can’t play with you.”

“But _I’ve_ got something important to say, too.” It said, voice happy and tinny like a child’s. It giggled, and so did its friends. Raiko recoiled in disgust.

“They _speak?_ ” He said, aghast. Korra simply rolled her eyes at him.

“Something important?” She asked politely, probably hoping that after the spirits said whatever it was, they would leave. “What is it?”

“Well, Mr. Snake gave us a message for you. He said it was _super_ important.” The little guy nodded, pleased with itself. Korra frowned.

“Mr. Snake?”

“Yeah! He’s long and he’s a snake and he flies. You talked to him when you went to the Spirit World last time.”

Something in Korra’s expression cleared. “Oh. He’s the one who said that the spirits wouldn’t defend the city. What is it? Did he change his mind?”

“Um.” The furry green one said, “No. But, he said that this would help you.”

Korra seemed disappointed that the long flying snake still refused to help them, but took it in stride. “Alright then, what’s his message?”

The furry green spirit giggled again and fluttered its wings thoughtlessly, flying up close to Korra. “He said to tell you: They’re alive.”

 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

“I… don’t think I follow,” said Korra. “Who’s alive?”

The spirit tittered again. “He didn’t tell _us_ , silly. He just said to tell _you_.”

Mako could see the small hope flicker in Korra’s expression, watched her wrangle it in as well as she could. He felt the same hope fluttering in his chest and tried to do the same. He found that he couldn’t.

“Okay.” Korra bowed to the spirit. “Thank you.” It left with its entourage, their chorus of laughter retreating down the hall. Once they were gone, Korra very carefully and quietly walked over to one of the spirit vines that ran through Beifong’s office. Beifong wordlessly stepped out of the way for her, and Mako could see it in her face, too. That hope.

They were all idiots.

Korra pressed a hand to the base of the vine and did that strange thing he had seen her do when they had to locate Wu. The vine sparked under her touch, a golden little thread shooting out from her hand and following the veins of the plant out the window. Korra stood there, eyes closed and expression tense, for what felt like hours.

When her eyes fluttered open, she was crying.

“I saw them.” She scrubbed at her cheeks and turned to Mako. “Opal, Zhu Li, and Bolin. They’re at some sort of factory and they look a little worse for wear but- they’re alive. They’re alive.”

Raiko excused himself quietly as Mako rushed Korra and swooped her up in his arms. Chief sunk into her chair, hand over her eyes, and the two of them pretended not to see the tears dripping down her chin, or the way she whispered, “Thank the spirits, thank the spirits.”

 

 

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

An hour or so later, when they were settled down, slowly coming down from the high of good news, Chief said, “Now the question is, _why_ are they still alive?”

“You act like you don’t want them to be.” Korra joked. Still, she sobered up. “I don’t really get it either. It seems like Opal is the only one slightly hurt.” At Beifong’s alarmed look, she quickly said, “She’s just unconscious. Nothing too serious.”

Chief made a noise of relief. “Alright, well, she obviously took pains to make sure they weren’t caught up in that explosion. The only possibility I can think of is that she wanted hostages.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t she make it clear that they were alive in that case? That, you know, she had them?”

“That’s true.” Beifong rubbed one of her temples. Then, slowly, she drew her hand away. She locked eyes with Korra. “You. She wanted to get to you.”

“Me?”

Beifong nodded, almost to herself. “It makes sense, kid. She knew you wouldn’t be able to think clearly if you thought that they were dead- she thought the grief would blind you. She thought that if she threw you off, she would have a better chance at winning.”

It was here, for the first time, that Mako really looked at Korra for the first time in days. She looked tired. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frizzy and greasy and she was _tired_. He hadn’t even noticed.

Kuvira was right. She had gotten to Korra. But, what she hadn’t known was that Korra would be able to dismantle her plan.

“Not just me, either.” Korra said, eyes widening with realization. “Varrick. She was targeting Varrick, too. She knew he wouldn’t be able to work while thinking Zhu Li was dead.”

Beifong jumped out of her seat and all but shoved Korra out of the room. “Go tell Asami right now. Tell her that everyone is alive, and to pass the message on to Varrick. We need them both at their best if we’re going to handle that super weapon.”

Mako noticed the way Korra’s face lightened at the mention of Asami, the way the hard lines of her face seemed to soften when she nodded and said her goodbyes before hopping out of the window. For the first time in days, he felt himself smiling, just a bit.

“As for you, Detective,” Beifong said, turning to Mako, “You go retrieve President Raiko and get him in this office for a meeting. We need to discuss our plan of action- when Korra gets back, we’ll discuss a rescue plan. Bring the prince, as well. I’ll forgive you for slacking off for a few days, but such behavior won’t be tolerated again, do I make myself clear?”

Automatically, he drew his hand up into a salute. The familiarity of the gesture brought fresh oxygen into his lungs. “Yes, Chief.”

 

 

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

About a week into his stay at Jieshou, Cheng walked up to him during duty and clapped him on the back, cheerfully telling him that his girlfriend was awake. It took a few moments for Bolin to process.

“Opal?” He nearly dropped the metal slab he and Ping were transporting. He shot him an apologetic look before turning back to Cheng. “Opal’s okay?”

“Just fine.” Cheng said, smiling big and wide. “She’ll be up and about in a couple of hours, probably. She’s young and looks tough, so she’ll join us on material duty tomorrow. You can be around her all you want, loverboy.”

The news that Opal was okay carried Bolin on a happy cloud through the rest of the day. His newfound friends around the camp commented on it consistently, and congratulated him when he explained that Opal had woken up.

“Young love,” Xu sighed wistfully at dinner, pointing out Bolin’s doe-eyed look. Bolin flushed to the roots of his hair.

“I-It is pretty nice-” But he cut off when he spotted a familiar bob in the crowd. “Opal!”

His (ex-maybe-maybe-not) girlfriend’s face appeared in the crowd. Her eyes lit up when she spotted him. “Bolin!”

The rest of the campers parted, allowing Opal to run and fling herself at Bolin, who latched onto her and spun her around. “Opal! Man, am I glad to see you!”

She laughed into his shoulder, the sound wet. He let go of her just enough to see her face. She smiled at him, aching relief bleeding into her expression. “I’m glad to see you, too, Bolin.”

And it was then that Zhu Li, after a week of pretending Bolin didn’t exist, walked by. She said nothing, just bumped into the both of them on her way to the dinner line. Bolin watched her go, lips twitching downward.

“She’s been acting weird.” Bolin said when Opal looked at him in askance. “She’s ignoring me.”

Opal hummed, eyes tracking Zhu Li through the crowd. Before she could make a comment, Xu, Ping, and Cheng were upon them, cheerfully introducing themselves to Opal. Suddenly, they had a party on their hands as the rest of the camp decided that his and Opal’s reunion was reason enough to make merry. They held something of a feast with their bread and soup rations, and even convinced some of the nicer guards to give them a bit more for the children and elderly. They all sat around the campfire, Bolin and Opal telling stories of their adventures with Korra. Opal sat and laughed into the fold of his arm and Bolin felt like he had a big, happy balloon in his chest.

It was only later, when everyone was walking back to the barracks, that he noticed the note in his pocket.

 

 

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

_Meet behind the factory after curfew._

_Bring blankets._

 

 

 

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

“Finally decided to talk to me, huh?” Bolin found himself saying a couple of minutes later, squinting at Zhu Li through the thin moonlight. Opal smacked him on the arm, but his dirty look didn’t lessen in intensity in the slightest. It was only the fact that Zhu Li actually looked apologetic that kept him from blowing his top.

“I wasn’t really ignoring you…” She seemed to realize how weak that sounded and dropped her gaze. Bolin noticed that she seemed exhausted- it wasn’t that all the prisoners weren’t, since the schedule only gave them a guaranteed five or so hours of sleep, but Zhu Li looked especially tired. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? But, I promise that everything that I did had a purpose.”

Opal shot Bolin another stern look. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Zhu Li. Just explain why you called us here and _quickly_. The patrols will come around here soon.”

Zhu Li perked up at the mention of their time constraint. “Right. Did you bring blankets?”

Bolin nodded and lifted his shirt. He had wrapped the blanket around him like a roll- it was painfully obvious if anyone looked at him for more than two seconds, but it was dark and he figured no one would notice. And, anyway, his plan wasn’t exactly to be spotted, anyway. Sneaking out of the barracks and around the guards was absolute hell.

Opal nodded, too, though she had apparently just opted to carry hers out. She probably had an easier time sneaking out, too, given her airbending. She could have just flown over the barracks, even without her suit. Lucky.

“Great.” The tension in Zhu Li’s shoulders fell away for the first time. “We’re going to need them. We’re leaving tonight.”

Bolin and Opal looked at each other. “What?”

“We’re busting out of here.” There was something of a pleased, mad spark in Zhu Li’s eyes; one that was often seen in Varrick’s. “When we were on the truck, I memorized the route we took based on the movements of the truck. That’s why I had to ignore you, Bolin- I had to concentrate. But, thanks to that, I know exactly where in the Earth Kingdom we are, and the quickest route to a port to catch a ride to Republic City.”

Bolin laughed, almost in disbelief. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a genius?”

“I could stand to hear it more.” Zhu Li managed a smile. “Anyway, I’ve also been doing a bit of reconnaissance. I was placed in the factories because I’m rather weak and useless when it comes to moving heavy things. I managed to get a look at the parts they were building.” She sobered. “We need to get back to Republic City. If I’m right-” _which I usually am,_ went unsaid but still heard, “Everyone is in danger.”

“What were you building?” Bolin asked, the curiosity burning in his stomach.

Zhu Li took a breath. “It seemed to be a giant arm.”

 

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Zhu Li’s plan of escape was rather simple. Apparently, the reason she had ignored Bolin while at camp was so she could focus on becoming acquainted with the guards’ patrol schedules. She had realized around halfway into the week that there was a pattern to them.

Zhu Li was a genius.

Anyway, all they had to do was slip in between the patrols and get to the fence. From there it was up to Opal to bend them over, using the blankets as parachutes. The blankets would also come in handy later, when they were walking. Nights grew cold in the Earth Kingdom.

It was as they reached the fence that Bolin thought of Ping and his snarky humor, Xu and the sad lines of his face, and Cheng and her heavy, sturdy arms. Of the children and their ribs peeking through their shirts. Of the people beaten for not finishing their jobs quickly enough. He glanced back at the camp and wondered if he couldn’t save them, too, just as he and Varrick had helped those escapees.

He asked Zhu Li.

“No.” She said, voice firm but regretful. “We’d have to stage a prison break at that point, and then we'd risk being executed. Plus, it would take weeks to organize one. We don’t have that time- we have to get to the city quick. They’re not prepared to go up against this thing.” She turned to Bolin, eyes soft and sad. “I’m sorry, Bolin. But, we can come back and help them afterwards. Right now, though, we’re needed in Republic City.”

Opal pressed a hand to his shoulder and gestured for him to get his sheet ready. He did, felt the wind coaxing his feet off the ground, and caught himself frowning.

 

 

* * *

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

 

 

 

He cried half of the way home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

“How far until we reach the coast?”

“Bolin, we’re not any closer than we were the last time you asked that question. Which was _five minutes ago_.”

“Hey! That means we’re five minutes closer!”

“Can you two stop bicker- is that- is that _Oogie?_ ”

Zhu Li and Bolin shut up and swiveled to look for what was on the end of Opal’s pointed finger. Sure enough, it was a flying bison.

“It is! It’s Oogie!” Bolin caught himself laughing at their luck. “Opal, do you have your whistle?”

Opal frowned. “No, they took it from me when I was out. But, hmm… Let’s see if this works.”

She put two fingers in her mouth and blew, letting out an earsplitting whistle, effectively scaring the ever-loving spirits out of Bolin and Zhu Li. For a second, it seemed like it hadn’t worked, but then the bison in the sky let out a moan and pivoted in the air, heading straight for them.

Opal luckily had the foresight to pull the two of them out of the way as Oogie landed. From their impromptu dog pile, Bolin could see someone hop down from the saddle. His grin nearly split his face when he realized who it was. “Korra!”

Korra hoisted the three of them up into a big group hug, twirling them all around in her arms. Bolin felt himself tearing up at the sight of her. He didn’t really think he’d ever see Korra again.

“I missed you guys!” She cried as she let them down. She slugged Bolin in the forearm, not even bothering to scrub at her tears. “We were so worried about you.” Then, to the bison, she called, “Mako, get down here and stop being such a baby!”

Mako slid out of the saddle slowly, his movements calculated and quiet. His back was turned to Bolin, and it looked just as impassive and sturdy as it always had. Bolin hadn’t thought he’d ever see his brother again, either. He missed him.

He’d missed him.

“Bro?” He said, his voice cracking. Opal and Korra stepped out of the way as Mako finally, finally turned to him.

 

 

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

 

Bolin had only ever seen Mako cry once.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

 

It was right after their parents had died. Mako came home, scooped Bolin up in his arms, and told him that Mom and Dad were gone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

And he cried. Oh, he cried.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Mako sniffed, arms tight around Bolin’s shoulders.

_I was scared, I was scared, I missed you._

“I won’t.” Bolin buried his face in his brother’s chest and cried. “I won’t.”

_I’m okay, I’m safe, I’m home._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand done.
> 
> Sorry about the crazy delay, Anon! I hope you enjoyed the fic, anyway!!


End file.
